Vault 106, A Vault Dweller's Journal
by Ultrashiver
Summary: Here is a short story in journal format, regarding a vault dwellers experience in Vault 106. Happy reading!


Vault 106, "A Vault Dweller's Journal"

12/27/2077 - My name is Ray Saurus and after nine days of being in this prison hellhole, I've decided to write. What the hell else is there to do when you are locked in a vacancy? Today is my 24th birthday and some of the vault community members decided to bake me a cake and give me a rusted Red Ryder BB gun. I wonder if I can kill a rad scorpion with this puppy or knock out one of the fabled "Death Claw". Mom told me about the rad scorpions that roam the desert and they don't sound so tough.

I would like to access the vault's computers to see if I can find some information about "The Great War". I've heard stories that there were two great wars and the first one goes back to the early 20th century, so I hope the vault's database goes back that far. Some have made references to the Chinese invading the US and how the Earth was bathed by nuclear fire. I would also like to know if there are other vaults in the surrounding area. It would be nice to meet someone that traveled through the wasteland to get here, so I can hear stories about what's on top side. I've also heard crazy tales about some weird place called "The Glow" where you can read a book at night. Supposedly there is some weird, post apocalyptic cult that roams the area in which they worship a bomb as their God. Well, I'm going to turn in.

Good night - Will write more tomorrow!

12/28/2077 - By the overseers directive, the ventilation system will be shut down today for maintenance and there is no ETA when it will be back online. Even though we are underground and it should stay cool, it seems kind of stuffy. Oh well, hopefully it won't be too much longer.

There was hardly a sound in the vault, except the distant laughter of the vault's children as the played hide and go seek. Gosh, I hope they don't ask me to play; Three times in the last week and I need a break. The children are great, but enough is enough...for now.

As dusk came, I was comforted by the droning sound of my room fan as it blew muggy and musty air in my face. I watched the flicker of the caged light in my room as it casted weird shapes and shadows on the floor of my room. As I stared, I tried to make out the shapes. I imagined they were cats marching across the floor like army ants moving through the jungle in search of other cats they can capture and use as slaves. After "The Great War", do army ants and cats still exist?

Tomorrow, I think I will ask Ryoko to join me for vault dweller, cafeteria food. **BLECH!** She's a great looking gal and I have caught her looking at me on a few occasions. Who knows, maybe that's a good sign.

12/29/2077 - The ventilation system is back online, but the air smells funny and leaves a strange taste in my mouth. The air tastes, well..."blue". I checked with some of the other vault dwellers to insure that it wasn't just me. They too, mentioned the air smelled funny. I spoke with Ryoko about the air and she said it smells sweet, but didn't mention anything about a strange taste in her mouth. She had mentioned that she saw the overseer and some of the security guards pointing at the ventilation shafts and when they saw her, they stopped the conversation and went on their merry way. I asked her if she would like to join me for dinner tonight and she said she was ok with it! My first date in the vault! Yes!

Sweet dreams, Ryoko!

12/30/2077 - The date went ok, I guess. We ate, talked, and laughed, but something wasn't right. When we made eye contact, she would look away and then brush at her face like there was a bug on her nose. Then she would rub her eyes and then focus back on me. I'm going to lay low for a little while so I don't look so desperate and will wait until she approaches me first, or...IF she approaches me first.

Later on in the evening, I went to the vault's computer room, but found it was closed until further notice. Apparently, some poor bastard slipped and split his head open. From what I know, he is in the vault's infirmary and is supposed to make a speedy recovery.

I'm feeling a little drowsy and lightheaded.

Good night!

12/31/2077 - Last night, I had a very strange dream that I was sitting at the bottom of a black cauldron. When I looked up, I could see the silhouette of a woman, but couldn't make out her face. I screamed! Then I heard laughter in the back round and all of a sudden, I saw the outline of more women. They were all taking turns pouring a warm, red broth over me. I woke up in a cold sweat and stared at the ceiling, listening to the droning of my room fan. I caught something out of the corner of my eye in the far corner of my room. When I looked, it was gone. Dark...silent...nothing...

For breakfast, fresh eggs and toast was served. It sure was better than that processed oatmeal crap they have been serving. The vault dwellers were happy and I wish I could share my joy with them, but my head started pounding. I went to the vaults infirmary to get checked out. They gave me some aspirin and sent me packing.

Later on that evening, the headaches got worse. I got up, rushed to the bathroom and splashed some cold water on my face. When I looked into the mirror, I started to see double. There was two of me! I closed my eyes and peaked; There I was. What the hell is going on with me?

Good day!

01/01/2077 - This morning, I went to the vaults computer room and found it was still closed. On my way back, I ran into Ryoko outside of the dining hall. She told me that she had a really nice time the other night and that she would love to do it again. Yes! Another date, but why the hell does she look at me, look away and then rub her eyes - rinse and repeat?

The air still smells funny, but not as bad; I'm probably getting used to it. I guess that it can get musty down here so they must have put something in the ventilation system to sweeten it. I went to my room and stared at the ceiling, thinking of Ryoko. Her silky black hair and those almond shaped eyes. Ahhhhhhhhhhh...

Later that evening, I heard laughter and screaming outside of my room. I left my room and went into the hallway. To my horror, I saw three of the vault dwellers swinging at things that weren't there. It was as if they were shadow boxing! I saw vault security rush them and drag them away to what I hope is the infirmary. I stood there in the hallway and didn't know what to think. I saw Ryoko walk by but, there was two of her! I rubbed my eyes and she was gone! I started walking after her to what seemed like forever. I came to the steps that lead to the vault's second level. I sat down on the top step, rested my head on the wall, and dozed off.

01/02/2077 - There izzzzzzzzzz aaaaa nocking at my dooooooooorrrr! Is it Ryokkkkkkko?! WILL WRITE MOOORRRRRRRREEEEEEE LATER!

ANDDDD MAI ROOM FANNNNN CONTINUESSSS TO DRONE!

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


End file.
